Timeline (Remember Me)
A timeline is a chronological list of events that occur within a certain period of time or century. In regards to Remember Me, several events within the given universe occur and give credence to the primary events that transpire in the primary game. The following page serves as both a general order of events and a disambiguation page for all events relating to Remember Me. As with all transmedia, conflicts and discrepancies in the canon may arise as a result of developer oversight. Chronology 1984 :Antoine Cartier-Wells is bornAntoine's Journal: Chapter 1: The Trigger. 2013 :Antoine moves to San Francisco on a scholarship from FranceAntoine's Journal: Chapter 1: The Trigger :Antoine meets Molly (March 21).March 21st, 2013 :Antoine establishes Memorize in San Francisco.Sensen Map :Antoine begins to formulate the concepts behind Sensation Engine technology.March 26th, 2013March 28TH, 2013 2014 :Rioting in the streets of Paris begins. :First Sensation Engine Headsets arrive. :Antoine begins testing the limits of the Sensen Headsets with Molly as his first test subject. 2015 :Molly begins working alongside Antoine on the Sensen technology. :Molly creates a prototype ring to interface with the Sensen tech. 2016 :Antoine and Molly are married.Antoine's Journal: Chapter 2: The Quest :Sensen Headset experiments are moved to Mombasa. :Children in Mombasa yield promising results. 2017 :A gaming company approaches Antoine with offer to use his Sensen technology in a game. :Molly creates the concept behind the API (App Integration Path). :Molly relocates to Rio to continue the Sensen research with the Headsets. :Antoine tracks unusual Hacker traffic centering on communications and data transfer in Rio during the 2017 Olympics. 2018 :The Experion Hotel in Botafogo, Rio de Janeiro is bombed by an anonymous hacker group. :200 people are confirmed dead in the hotel attack. :Flights in and out of the country are grounded. :Molly, among the countless injured, is hospitalized. 2019 :Antoine monitors Molly's condition at the hospital. :Antoine uses a re-calibrated Sensen Headset to communicate with a paralyzed Molly. :Antoine plans to expand Sensen's capabilities to read the prefrontal cortex. :Antoine unhooks Molly from life support as per her request. :Molly Cartier-Wells dies. (unknown date) 2020 :Antoine relocates Memorize from San Francisco to Hyderabad, India.Antoine's Journal: Chapter 3: The Surprise 2023 :Five hundred test subjects yield promising results for the Sensation Engine's expansion. 2026 :Memorize signs a deal with Congolese company, VMK, to design smart glasses. 2028 :HUF VMK smart glasses are revealed. 2033 :Antoine's Sensen technology is accused of "mind control" by the Indian populace. 2035 :The Nile of Egypt dries up. :Bangladesh begins to experience an increase in flooding. :The Arctic experiences its first summer without ice. :The Sensation Engine is accused by bloggers of "gatekeeping" and invasion of privacy. 2036 :Memorize factories open to mass produce Sensen Tablets. 2037 :Claudine announces her pregnancy on New Year's Eve. (December 31st) :Antoine attends Global Summit in London, England on the new growth industry. 2039 :Charles Cartier-Wells is born. (Unknown date) :Channel Tunnel is bombed by a terrorist group during an attack on the European Union. :British Separatists are suspected in the attack. :Rioting begins to spread in Paris, France. :Antoine's parents are killed by rioters. 2041 :French Government falls. :An early version of S.A.B.R.E. Force is created to protect the people of Europe.Antoine's Journal: Chapter 4: The Crisis :Rioting continues to spread throughout the European Union. :Memorize concedes to an agreement with the military to utilize Sensen to monitory national security. :Sensen uses personal information of its users to monitor civilian movements throughout the city. 2042 :Populace begins to leave Europe in mass relocation. :Authorities begin to set up perimeter fences and anti-personnel netting along the borders of Burgundy and Alsace to protect the masses. 2043 :Memorize initiates the "Stay at Home Program" in an effort to keep people off the streets and rioting. 2044 :Russia defends its 1700 long mile borders. :German refugees approaching Russian borders are unarmed. 2046 :The Vienna Atrocity: Vienna is destroyed by a Tremora bomb (or "T-bomb") detonated by Russia. :The explosion sets off earthquakes throughout France. :Atmosphere in the fallout becomes toxic. :Russia closes its borders to the rest of Europe. September 9-12, 2047 :Paris is attacked by Tremora bombs.Remember Me Signature Series Strategy Guide, page 175 :French Government and local authorities abandon Paris. 2048 :Claudine and Antoine end their marriage with divorce. 2050 :Food crisis begins to affect Europe in the face of populace uprising and riots. :Memorize begins to monitor the emotional fallout of its users in the aftermath of Vienna. 2052 :Protesters in New York protest against Memorize's "exploitation" of the Vienna Atrocity. :Sensen sales increase tremendously after T-bomb attack. :Mayor Eugene-Hubert Cabron request that Antoine return to the ravaged Paris. 2056 :Law of the Stone Age is enforced. :Zena Giauuopoulos rescued from Balkan peninsula. :Memories of sexual abuse, death of family and torture are altered by manipulating her emotional response to memories. :Experiment is successful: Zena remembers none of the torture she experienced and wishes to return to Greece. 2058 - 2060 :Antoine begins planning to remove hate from the human memory. :Experiment fails when Antoine cannot isolate impulse it reacts to. :Fuel companies promise to provide devastated populace with 100% energy in a span of three years. 2059 ;Sunday, June 29, 2059 :Nilin Cartier-Wells is born. 2061 :Five companies pledge to aid Memorize in rebuilding "Neo-Paris". 2062 :Antoine creates an Artificial Intelligence that recreate new memories using old ones. :He dubs the process Memory Remixing. 2064 :Charles cracks his father's Memory Engine and perfects the remixing technique.Remember Me: Episode 8: Sins of our Fathers :Scylla and Nilin are involved in a car accident; Scylla loses her leg.Remember Me: Episode 5: Headshot'' :Scylla's leg is replaced with a prosthetic. :Charles uses Nilin as his test subject for the memory remix. 2065 :The first attempt to surgically implant the Sensen implant, Senwall, is broadcast live throughout social media.Antoine's Journal: Chapter 5: The Resolution 2072 :Vincent Applan is the first recorded suicide-by-memory wipe victim. :Hackers speculated to be the cause of the suicide. :Spokesperson Michelle Degrad, informs public Memorize is not responsible for tampering that may occur with the Senwall implant. :Sensen manipulated drug murders in high-rise apartment complexes. 2073 :Memorize begins advertising Sensen to the public. :Leapers begin to appear.The Leapers Appear (2073) 2074 :Antoine resigns from the board of Memorize. :Antoine begins adapting Sensen for Open Software. :Errorists Movement begins. :Memorize is hacked by an anonymous group. Authorities suspect the Errorists are the cause. 2076 :Memory Junkies begin to populate Slum 404. :Antoine relocates to Slum 404. :The Errorists make their presence know via audio transmission. 2078 :Memorize begins to warn the Neo-Paris populace of the Leapers. :Charles offers to remix Antoine's memories. :Nilin becomes a Memory hunter.Nilin (Mnesist Memory) 2080 :Antoine encounters a young Nilin when his son visits him in the Slums. :Nilin meets Headache Tommy.Remember Me: Episode 3: High Tension/Deep Exit 2080 - Events of Remember Me: Cubed :Nilin, working with the Errorists, is sent to remix the memories of a man.Remember Me: Cubed :Nilin is framed for the murder of her target. :Nilin remixes memories of crowd to create confusion. :Nilin is captured by the men responsible for his death. :Nilin remixes black suit men and escapes. 2082 - Events of Remember Me: The Pandora Archive :The Errorist Trix is arrested for detonating a bomb in Neo-Paris.Remember Me: The Pandora ArchiveAccording to the press release, The Pandora Archive takes place several months before the events of Remember Me. However, the year is 2082 in the novella. :S.A.B.R.E. Force is mobilized to assault Slum 404. :Trix sends a coded message to the Errorists. :Nilin locates tech expert, the Architect in hopes to decode it. 2083 :Antoine begins to hear of Nilin's reputation as a Memory hunter and her ability to remix memories. :Antoine dies during remixing procedure (Unknown date). 2084 - Prior to Remember Me :Nilin is ordered to remix Frank Forlan's memories.Remember Me: Episode 4: Panoptic Icon :Convinced he killed his wife, Alexia, Forlan commits suicide. :Memorize puts a 300,000.00approx. 390,283.07 USD bounty on Nilin's head. :S.A.B.R.E. Force storms Nilin's safehouse. She is arrested and taken to La Bastille.Remember Me: Episode 1: Low Life/Low Tech :Nilin's memories are wiped.Remember Me: Episode 0: Rebirth/Reboot 2084 - Events of ''Remember Me ;Sunday, September 17, 2084''Remember Me:'' Episode 1: Low Life/Low Tech :7:18 AM :Nilin escapes La Bastille Fortress. :Olga Sedova is hired by Madame to recapture Nilin. :Nilin remixes Olga's memories. Turns her against Memorize. :9:37 AMRemember Me: Episode 2: Macrowave :Nilin rendezvous with Bad Request at the Saint-Michel Rotunda for path to Kaori Sheridan. :Nilin steals memories of Saint-Michel Dam from Kaori Sheridan. :Edge opens Saint-Michel Dam and floods Mid and Deep-Paris. :13:36 PM :Headache Tommy creates the Junk Bolt. :Nilin enters the Metro in search of Johnny Greenteeth. :Bad Request is arrested by S.A.B.R.E. Force. :Nilin steals Johnny Greenteeth's memories. :Nilin re-enters La Bastille Fortress. :17:42 PMRemember Me: Episode 4: Panoptic Icon :Nilin encounters Prowlers. :Nilin steals Sergeant Vaughn's memories. :Nilin follows Madame and steals her memories. :Nilin fights Madame in the Ego Room. :Nilin releases the memories of La Bastille prisoners and triggers revolt. :Nilin remembers the assassination of Fran Forlan. :20:23 PMRemember Me: Episode 5: Headshot :Nilin is hunted down by Gabriel Trace. :Nilin steals Trace's memories. :Nilin uses Trace's memories to infiltrate Memorize Head Office. :Nilin remixes Scylla Cartier-Well's memories of the crash and remembers her family. :Scylla reconsiders the Reconversion Project. :22:19 PMRemember Me: Episode 6: Rotten Core :Nilin enters La Bastille basements again. :Nilin tracks down a reconverted Bad Request and steals his memories. :Scylla Cartier-Wells announces the official shutdown of the Reconversion Project. :Sebastian Quaid is killed by Johnny Greenteeth. :Johnny Greenteeth starts the Bastille's auto-self destruct. :Johnny Greenteeth kills Bad Request. :Nilin kills Johnny Greenteeth and escapes the Bastille. :La Bastille Fortress is destroyed. :22:37 PMRemember Me: Episode 7: Paradise Lost :Olga Sedova drops Nilin off in Mnemopolis. :Gabriel Trace is killed by Mourners. :Nilin recovers Trace's memories after killing the Mourners. :Nilin solves password encryption and enters the Conception Cube. ;Monday, September 18, 2084''Remember Me:'' Episode 8: Sins of our Fathers :Nilin remixes Charles Cartier-Wells' memory of his first remix. Charles believes he killed Nilin. :Nilin reveals her farce. Scylla convinces Charles to destroy H3O. :Nilin enters the central memory servers. Realizes Edge and H3O are the same. :Nilin fights H3O in the Ego Room. :Nilin destroys H3O. :Memories are restored to Sensen Users following H3O's death. :Nilin promises to heal the world. Notes References Category:Remember Me Category:The Pandora Archive Category:Antoine's Journal Category:Cubed (Dark Horse Comic) Category:Remember Me Lore Category:Timelines